


If We Stayed Where We Are

by Cam_Hiddleston



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Fluff, Hugs, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, cyrus has weak knees, mostly hugging, super tiny bit, tj flirts just a teeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_Hiddleston/pseuds/Cam_Hiddleston
Summary: I recognize that Disney had a scene change, but given that it's a stupid place for a scene change, my brain has elected to ignore it.OrWhat happened after the hug.





	If We Stayed Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at legit fluff, hope you all like it!!!

“I’ll bake you a cake with a hall pass in it.” Cyrus responded, gazing into TJ’s sparkling green eyes. There was a light dancing through the athlete’s golden flecks and Cyrus’ stomach flipped as he realized how badly he had missed that. For a split second, the two boys focused on each other, lost in their own private world. The banging of Gus’ gavel caught their attention and though they turned to hear the judge’s final dismissal, Cyrus’ mind was elsewhere. 

His brain was hyper aware of the hand still resting on his shoulder, not even realizing he had yet to drop his own hand off TJ’s arm. The younger boy felt an intense heat radiating from his right shoulder, moving through his chest and quite possibly appearing as a blush up his neck. Then TJ was turning back to him, grinning like the world had been lifted from his shoulders and Cyrus’ heart stopped. Before he could even feel disappointed at TJ lifting his hand, before he could miss the newfound warmth, before he could register what was happening, there were strong arms wrapping around Cyrus and pulling him in. His arms reacted on their own accord, returning the embrace in time for his heart to start again.

BABOOMBABOOMBABOOMBABOOMBABOOM

_ Yeah, this is much better than hugging Jonah.  _ Upon that realization, Cyrus’ brain finally caught up to the current moment. _Wait..._

He was hugging TJ Kippen. His chest was pressed against the chest of his best friend turned crush. His chin was on TJ’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of body spray and lingering gymnasium. The other boy’s cheek was pressed into Cyrus’ shoulder, breath ghosting across Cyrus’ neck, and  _ he was hugging TJ Kippen.  _

If he had known it would feel this good, this right, he would have tried to find a way around their bro-hugs a long time ago.

By this time, Cyrus figured the two had been embracing just a few seconds longer than was socially accepted between guy friends. He forced himself to loosen his arms from around the blonde, preparing to step back, except TJ was making no move to follow suit. Instead the hold around Cyrus tightened, pulling him closer than before. Not for the first time, the younger boy was grateful for strong basketball guys because he doubted his knees could support him right now. He put his arms back around TJ’s shoulders, returning to the embrace.

“Thank you, Underdog.” TJ murmured the sentiment into Cyrus’ shoulder before pulling back enough to touch their foreheads together. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Cyrus was sure he was going to die of tachycardia. There was no way TJ couldn’t feel his heart pounding through his ribcage, two shirts, and suit. His mind was ironically moving quite slow, only focused on the closed eyes mere inches from his face. It would be so easy to close the distance, to just lean in and feel those lips on his. To just really throw caution to the wind for once.

Except now wasn’t about Cyrus. Now was about TJ and  _ what did he just say? _

The athlete’s arms were now loose enough for Cyrus to step back properly, face scrunching in slight bewilderment. He moved his hands to grip TJ’s shoulders, giving the blonde a gentle shake, waiting to make sure he had his undivided attention.

“Basketball guy, you deserve the world. All the puppies, kittens, rainbows, fluffy unicorns, and every other good thing. You’ve come so far since last year, you gotta believe that. You are worth so much, please don’t doubt it. And please stop putting yourself down like that.” Cyrus could feel a lump starting to form in his throat, but he swallowed it down. How could this guy not see how brilliant he was? He gave a small laugh before the situation could get too heavy.

“Besides, I don’t know what you’re even thanking me for. All I did was run in here with a stack of phone books, do you know how heavy those things are? Or how hard it is to find so many? Like, who uses a phone book in 2019?” Cyrus pointed a finger in TJ’s face as the other boy began to smile. “And don’t get me started on that mess of a one-man theater, I had zero time to prepare a decent script-”

“Cyrus! Breathe, please!” TJ’s eyes were mirthfully sparkling now, face split into a huge grin. He was on the verge of breaking into laughter, hands resting on Cyrus’ shoulders. His smile then became impossibly soft, along with his voice. “I’m thanking you because you came. Because you had my back when you didn’t have to, and I know you always will.”

If there was a world record for stomach butterflies, Cyrus knew he had it beat by a mile. All he could do in response was smile at TJ and give a little shrug. They both knew TJ was right on all accounts. 

Suddenly, TJ’s face delved into panic and he scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

“Shoot, I’m late for tutoring! I’ll uh, text you later?” Cyrus nodded with a laugh before pushing the other boy toward the edge of the stage.

TJ jumped off with seemingly no effort and began to jog up the aisle of the auditorium. He didn’t get far before he slowed and turned back to face Cyrus.

“Oh! One more thing. Maybe I do deserve good things, but sometimes all I want is a Goodman.” He winked and finished the run to the door.

Cyrus missed the chair and fell to the stage floor as his knees gave out.


End file.
